


Wishing On An Angel

by TheOriginalSuccubus



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonnie Bennett-centric, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt Bonnie Bennett, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, True Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSuccubus/pseuds/TheOriginalSuccubus
Summary: Bonnie is alone on Christmas Eve and finds herself wanting to be around friends. But her friends have been ignoring her, due to the war that was happening in Mystic Falls. Her day takes a dramatic turn when an Angel appears saying he can grant her a wish. This wish will change history and Bonnie's life forever. AU/Time travel. Story for Bonnie Bennett CommUNITY week, Day 7.





	1. The Angel

Pairings: Bonnie/Silas, Bonnie/Klaus, Silas/Bonnie/Klaus  
Rated: M

**Playlist:**  
Wildest Dreams... Taylor Swift  
Try... Pink  
Let Her Go... Passenger  
Say Something... A Great Big world, Christina Aguilera  
Hello... Adele  
Apologize... One Republic  
So Cold... Ben Cocks  
See You Again... Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth

_I want to see the next snow... Please God... Let me see the next snow..._

Christmas Eve was the one of the only times of year I was never alone but this year it was the loneliest I ever felt. A war was looming over Mystic Falls like a dark shadow at noon. Blood of human and supernatural have spilled... all for nothing it seemed. The people that had destroyed it limb for limb were living freely and probably celebrating this day like they already won. Perhaps they have.  
The white snow was slowly covering the icy ground with its pure whiteness. It was odd seeing snow on Christmas Eve, it was usually cold. But the snow reminded me of purity, something I had lost for what seemed years now. The snow was clean and white. White, something that wasn't red. Something that wasn't stained in blood.  
I lay in my bed waiting and wishing the day would be over. Wishing I could go back to school, bury my head in a book or homework—or something so I wouldn't have to think about how many people have died. How many people were killed. How many lives I took. How long I—no. I can't think about that. It'll only make me cry.

The truth of the matter was that no matter what supernatural being you are, they all killed. Witches were supposed to be better but they were at their level. They were as bad as the people cursed by the moon and the people that couldn't walk in the sun. If you can even call them people anymore... Witches be damned. They turned on everyone for the sake of nature but nature never once said we had to do these things. We just think she wants this but maybe she doesn't. We have created more destruction than peace. Peace. Was it at all possible and if so at what price?  
I blink as I see my phone vibrating. Maybe, just maybe... I look at the text and it was from AT&T warning me about not going over my data. I chuck my phone out of my open window and scream to the heavens.  
Have I been forgotten? Were they so busy with planning for war they forgot what day it was? Have they truly forgotten about everything?  
I bite my lip to stop myself from crying. I shimmy out of the warm and comforting place I called my bed. I had to know. I had to know.  
 **-X-**  
I was wearing enough layers of clothes to keep warm in the brittle cold. I drove past dead trees. This was the dead of winter. Everything was asleep or dead. Despite the freezing cold and everything looking dark, menacing almost, there was a certain beauty to it. A cold kind of beauty.  
I jump out of my car and make way to the Salvatore house. The drive way had been shoveled and there was some familiar cars in it. I clench my fists and sneak to the window. All I had to do was peak inside and all I needed to see would be there.  
Elena was unwrapping presents with Stefan and Damon was off to the side. Alaric and Damon were talking about something, probably about the appending war. Caroline was laughing at Tyler as Matt kept throwing popcorn in his hair. Jeremy kept his distance from the group and had a gloomy aura to him. They were so cheery... It was if there was no war going on right outside their front door. They were smiling and happy.  
My heart sank.  
I have been forgotten. I was nothing anymore. They didn't care. I was... alone. All alone.  
Forever.  
I run and don't look back. I head to the dark forest without hesitation. I would scream in the desolate forest like no tomorrow and the only one who could hear my cries is heaven itself. If heaven did exist, indeed.

**Third POV**  
The Salvatore house hold was bustling with people and the volume louder than usual. Everyone was filled with Holiday cheer. Well, almost everyone. Elena pushes Stefan away.  
"I am trying to wrap Bonnie's gift!" She whined. Stefan chuckled.  
"You were trying to wrap her gift?" Damon raised an eyebrow. He may not be the best gift wrapper in the world but he didn't know what to make of Elena's wrapping skills. The girl huffs in annoyance.  
"My wrapping is fine."  
"He may have a point, Elena." Matt looks at the gift. Elena's gift wrapping skilled left something to be desired.  
"Fine. You wrap it then." She pushes the box to Matt. Matt wastes no time correcting Elena's mistakes.  
"There, that's how you wrap a gift."  
"Show off." Elena crosses her arms.  
"When is Bonnie coming over anyway?" Caroline sips on her hot cocoa. Stefan was good at cooking but not Bonnie good. She missed her witchy friend but she knew Bonnie needed time. They all needed time. Tyler then senses the change in mood of his girlfriend and wraps his arms around her. Caroline smiles up at him.  
"I texted her a few times to say come at 5 but my texts aren't going out. The cell towers must be messing up due to this weird weather." Elena checks her phone but her messages still said message failed to deliver. She swears she was going to drop her carrier one day because of the lack of service on snow days and in the forest. Caroline then reaches for her phone.  
"Huh, that's weird. Mine has no bars either." She frowns. She usually had the best service out of all her friends. Everyone then checked their phones to see if they had any bars. None of them had service.  
"Well, we should head to Bonnie's house and bring her here."  
"So the Bennett witch is done wallowing in guilt?" Everyone including Stefan and Alaric glare at the eldest Salvatore. Damon shrugs. "I'm saying it like it is."  
"Anyways," Stefan knew if Damon kept talking Tyler or Matt were going to stake him. He would have loved to see that but Elena would probably have his head. "Elena and Caroline should check on Bonnie too. None of us have seen her in a while. I will drive."  
"Why do you have to drive? Me and Elena are perfectly capable of driving in the snow."  
"I have seen you both drive in the snow so the answer is no." Stefan was still surprised how Caroline and Elena have not died because of their horrendous driving in the snow. Even their driving scared him. Tyler whispered a thanks to Stefan but is then hit in the chest by Caroline.  
"Fine. Let's get going." They all put on a heavy jacket and snow boots before heading out. The trio immediately come to a halt when they see a familiar car in the driveway. What was Bonnie's car doing here? They all wondered. They scan the area but there was no Bonnie to be found.  
"Bonnie's car but no Bonnie..." Stefan then sees something that catches his eye. Tiny footprints. He would sigh in relief if the footprint trail didn't lead to the forest.  
"Tell the others that Bonnie has went off into the woods. I will be back and try to track her. Her scent is very weak but I can follow her foot trail." The footprints were still fresh but he was worried what exactly made the witch go to the forest. If she was even willing. Elena and Caroline protest but Stefan would not budge.  
"No, you can't go. I don't know what is waiting inside the forest but I know I'm not taking you. I don't think Bonnie would go willingly into a forest in the middle of winter on Christmas Eve."  
"I'm a vampire, Stefan. I can handle it." Caroline wanted to find her best friend. She had to know she was okay but Stefan was treating her like a doll that could break at any second. Elena probably had it worse because she was human.  
After minutes of arguing, everyone had come outside to see what the commotion was. After being briefly informed on the problem. Damon follows Stefan into the forest off to track down a green eyed witch named Bonnie Bennett. Tyler had left to check her house.  
Alaric and Matt were on high alert and locked all doors and closed the curtains. Whatever took Bonnie, if something indeed did take her, they were ready to take it down the minute it stepped foot into this house. But they all hoped that Bonnie was okay. Alaric watched the news worryingly.  
"They better get to her fast." Alaric spoke softly. Matt nods. The weather reporter stated that strong winds and a blizzard as well as a storm was heading their way, fast. In an hour's time. "Because if whatever took her didn't kill her-" He points at the TV. "This will." That statement chilled them all to the bone.

_**Bonnie's POV** _

The strong winds were fierce and the clouds were becoming pure white. Was more snow coming? A blizzard maybe? I shook my head and kept going. I had to keep going. Pain was breaking my heart. Tearing it into pieces. My sobs broke out into cries and my cries broke out into gut wrenching screams. The pain! Oh this hot fiery pain wasn't going away! I could barely stand without falling. I tripped every few minutes. Each time harder to get up than the last time. I was weak. My mind, my body, and my heart were all weak. Everything about be was weak. Everything about me screamed it.  
This time I fall but have no plans to get up. Another wave of pain hits me and my scream echoes in the hollow forest. But no one could hear my screams. No one could hear my pain— my suffering.  
I lay in the pure white snow. My fingers frozen as I bury it in the soft whiteness. Everything in my life was stained in red. At least I'll die in pure white snow. Not in red.  
I breathe a few shallow breaths trying to calm myself. Free myself of the pain. Think of something other than the cutting of my heart.  
I was a broken soul. My soul lost in the chaos I called Mystic Falls. The chaos I called home. This place was now as familiar as a stranger's face. I couldn't recognize it. The city stained in red. The city of the cursed.  
I held my breath to stop another scream. My tears still flowing from my face. Was death this cruel? Did I have to feel pain as I took my final breath? I was dying. I knew that. But there was no fear, I just wanted it to end, the madness. In a way I wasn't dying because I was already dead. I wasn't living these last few weeks. Just a shell of my former self. So in a way you see, I was already dead.  
My magic was gone because of the dead spirits. They hated me with every ounce of their being. I loved while they hated. They were revengeful spirits that held no regards for their own. Their own blood! They were cruel and merciless. I despised them now that I no longer had magic. Now that I had no more magic, they held no power to me. I was free from them but I was still a little redbird stuck in a cage.  
I felt my body slowly shut down after an eternity. Death just a breath away. I relax into the snow. I would die in white no in red. My last tear dried. The air calm for once. I sigh into the warmness that beckoned me. Sleep was welcoming me into its open arms. I embrace sleep willingly without hesitation. Without a second thought. This time while I slept, I would not wake up.  
 _Thank you God... I saw the last snow..._

_It was so pretty and pure._

**-X-**  
All I could see was white. A bright white that meant one thing:  _heaven_. Or at least I hoped. My human status should have made my soul not go to The Other Side. The brightness slowly fades and I find myself in a snowy forest only it wasn't cold. It was hot almost.  
"I have never seen such a beautiful soul," I jump at the angelic voice. I turn to see a beautiful looking man staring down at me. "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you. My name is Raphael. I am an Angel."  
"An angel?" I whisper. I was looking at an angel?  
"Yes, I am the Angel of Dreams and Wishes. I usually don't grant wishes but you may just be an exception, lovely." He holds out his hand. I take it. "I usually don't see lovely souls like yours and the way you died is horrible. Like I said, I usually don't grant wishes but I will grant you one."  
"Why me?" I ask skeptically.  
"You have such a lovely soul and it is Christmas Eve after all."  
"I don't know what I could wish for." What could I possibly wish for anyway?  
"Think about it." We then come to the edge of the clearing. I gasp as I see my body lying on the ground. Stefan and Damon were surrounding it.  
"I don't feel a pulse!" Stefan exclaims. "Bonnie, wake up! Please wake up!" I watched sadly but held no remorse.  
"They didn't care if I was alive so why should they care if I was dead?" The Angel looked as if he wanted to comment but didn't. "They weren't there."  
"I see everything and I mean everything. You only saw half the story." The Angel smiles softly. "But I cannot tell you what I have seen, maybe one day they will tell you what really happened if you listen." The message seemed vague and I couldn't quite decipher what he meant by it but I nod anyways.  
"Now about that wish." The Angel turns away from the brothers. "I can see your desires and I can help you with your problem. I can give you an object that will allow you to time travel to two eras. You can fix these things that have caused you pain and suffering."  
"Why would I need to travel back in time? What would I desire that would make me need to travel back?"  
"And when your journey ends, I will gift you with one last gift. Farewell my beautiful soul." I was going to ask what he was even talking about but then I was shoved into darkness. The last thing I could clearly remember was me falling.

**Third POV**

The Angel shook his head. Bonnie Bennett was a strange human. At first glance he thought she was an angel because of her colorful and pleasant soul but that was not the case. He quickly realized who she was. The future held trials and tribulations for Bonnie but she would be strong by then. She had to be broken before she could be strong again. He felt guilty for not telling her that her friends did care but Bonnie would find it out when she got there. Now all he had to do was watch and make sure everything went according to plan. After all, her choices will change the future. She just couldn't die before she has to.  
Oh Bonnie Bennett, she had no idea what she could do. What she has done. What she can change.  
The Angel of Dreams and Wishes watched silently as the two Salvatore brothers carry her body away. Time was of the essence and time was running out.

_(_ _ **The Salvatore house**_ _)_  
"Clear the hall!" Alaric demands as everyone gets in Stefan's way. They all back up but follow the youngest Salvatore. Their friend was motionless. Some would even say dead. Elena buried her face in Caroline's neck. Caroline held onto her friend tightly afraid she'd fall into pieces if she didn't.

Tyler came into the house with his head hung low and his eyes bloodshot. He didn't speak when he passed his girlfriend and her best friend. He handed Stefan a note. Tyler briefly looked over Bonnie's body but couldn't bare to continue looking. He walked over to Caroline.  
Stefan began reading the note. His expression fell. Elena watched him as he read. His expression worried her.  
"What does it say?" Elena asked. Tears threatening to come down. Stefan didn't answer. "What does it say?" She grabs the note, Stefan made no move to stop her.

"She knew." Was all Stefan said.

Bonnie,  
 _If you're reading this then I'm dead. I couldn't tell you guys because I couldn't believe it myself. After my witch powers were taken away, I became weak. I was drained all the time. I eventually went to the doctor after passing out for the fifth time. I was diagnosed with terminal cancer. I had cried and asked the spirits why. Apparently my witch powers killed the cancer cells but since they stripped me of magic it was back and as fatal as ever. They said I could gain my powers back if I bide by their rules and do as they say. They said I brought this upon me. That this was all my fault that I was dying. I walked out with the dignity I had left. I tried to carry on business as usual and the radiation treatments were making me weaker and weaker but all my friends made me smile. I couldn't tell you guys. You would have tried to convince me to go back to the spirits or turn me. I wanted neither of those options so I accepted my fate. I choose this option. I choose to stay human. That is my choice and my choice alone._  
 _I wish I could have seen you guys on Christmas. If you still remember about little ole Bonnie Bennett. If I haven't been forgotten already... I wish I could have seen one last Christmas with you guys. One last snow. Then I'll die happy and in peace. But I can't, my doctor's said I'd die on Christmas Eve._  
 _I wish I could have seen Christmas snow with you guys if you haven't forgotten about me. But... you have forgotten already haven't you?_  
 **Bonnie Bennett**

Elena let the letter slip through her hands. Caroline sobbed in Tyler's arms.  
"You're wrong." Elena growled. "We would never forget about you." Elena didn't know what she had done wrong. No one knew what they could have done. Bonnie would have hated them if they changed her or went to the spirits but... there had to be a way. Maybe there was. Maybe Bonnie tried to find the cure for it but had given up. If Bonnie couldn't find another way, well, maybe they couldn't have too.

Had Bonnie died thinking they hadn't cared? All she had done for them... had it been in vain? She sacrificed everything for them and yet here they are. Here they fucking are. They were nothing without their friend. She was the rock and well the storm had just hit and she is gone. Caroline wondered how many nights had Bonnie been plagued by these thoughts and how many sleepless nights she had endured. Caroline thought her friend was fine but even she couldn't see past the façade Bonnie put on. Even Elena couldn't see that the face Bonnie wearing wasn't Bonnie—it was a mask—an illusion. Had Bonnie gotten so good at concealing everything that she could even fool them? Were all those bright smiles just fake or was it to stop her from crying? Answers only Bonnie knew... Answers they would never hear. Answers they wish they knew.  
The house became a place for mourning for the rest of the day. Barely anyone talked and many would leave only to come back with alcohol on their breath. Everyone was mourning over their dead friend but two remained in a state of shock.  
"It's snowing again." Matt was gazing out the window, not able to look at anyone. Had their distance cause their best friend depression? They should have known what was going on with Bonnie but they didn't. They all looked out the window.

At this moment everyone from Mystic Falls was gazing out their window even a blue eyed immortal and a green eyed one. Everyone saw the snow fall, even more beautiful than before.

_The Christmas Eve snow never looked so pretty and pure but even that too was stained in blood._

"Guys!" Caroline was leaning over her best friend's corpse. Everyone turned to look at the blonde vampire "I—I," The vampires in the room heard a faint pulse.  
"I hear her pulse." The pulse was weak but it was still there and that's all that mattered. Stefan and Damon quickly came to body and examined her. She was breathing barely but she was alive, somehow. Damon shook his head.

"Even death has nothing on witchy." Stefan laughed. "I knew Bonnie was tough and all but damn. When she wakes up I will have to start calling her Jesus witchy."

"I'll go tell the others..." Stefan quickly gathered the group who was scattered in the Salvatore house. Several just stay in the guest rooms.  
 **-X-**  
Rebekah tried to keep a bored expression but she was too happy. She knocked on the door and is answered by Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan was seriously going to shoot himself when he sees the female Original standing at his door. He already had enough on his plate today. Bonnie just kind of came back to life and everyone was a mess. He had no time to deal with the blonde especially if Klaus was involved.  
"Leave."  
"But if I leave who is going to help your friend, Bonnie?"  
"How did you know?" How did Rebekah know unless one of them had said it while they left and went drinking? He doubted it though.  
"You didn't know? Her doctors released her information and other things. The town thinks she is dead somewhere because the police couldn't find her body in her house." Rebekah then walks into the house.  
"Why is she here?" Elena hisses.  
"I am here to help." Rebekah then walks over to Bonnie's motionless body. "She is in some sort of magical coma."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I feel a magical force surrounding her body. I have met many witches in my lifetime so I am more in tune with these things." Rebekah replied. Everything was going as planned... Now all she had to do was wait.  
"Why do I have a feeling you are keeping something from us?"  
"Stefan always so skeptical." She smirked. She liked how she was making them uneasy but she was currently walking a fine line herself. But she liked Stefan this way, skeptical and alert. It would be much more fun to mess with the group but she had no time and if something were to slip... Well, she'd have her whole family to deal with.  
"Why are you even telling us this? You hate Bonnie." Elena glared at the girl. Rebekah kept her calm composure so she wouldn't snap Elena's neck. She knew it would upset her green-eyed friend.  
"I don't hate the girl. I am indebted to her line so the least I can do is tell you what's wrong with her." It wasn't a total lie but there was more to the story than Rebekah would let on. She knew she would have to tell the annoying group eventually but she relished in the fact she knew what was going on. They would figure that much soon enough. Her phone then goes off. "Bye, bye. Nice little chat but I have to go. Until we inevitably meet again." The gang watch her leave in confusion. What exactly was Rebekah playing at? They knew they would find out soon enough.  
Rebekah walked out of the house with a smile on her face. Her car was parked on the side of the road so the Salvatore's couldn't see the passenger that was inside. She goes into the blue mustang. Her passenger sat in the front, beside her in the car.  
"Everything going as planned?"  
"Yes, it is. We should get everything decorated for our sister's arrival." Rebekah clapped her hands. "I have missed her so! Those one thousand years were hell without her."  
"Try two thousand." Qetsiyah snorted. "Then we'll talk."  
"Now all we have to do is wait and hope  _they_  don't fuck it up."  
"They as in Bonnie's friends? Or Klaus and Silas?"  
"Both." She swears if her brother fucks up now she'll have his head. Another passenger comes into the car.  
"It's quite cold out there. I hope her death was swift."  
"Your finally here, mum!" Rebekah turned to see Esther smiling and wearing winter clothes. Esther had been assigned the task to break the cell towers with her magic so no one could send out texts or calls. "I didn't think you'd be able to make it."  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Esther then turns to the mocha skinned woman. "Qetsiyah, it's been a while. How has The Other Side been treating you?" The woman groaned.  
"I'm on vacation right now. I'd rather not think about it."  
"When are you going to tell those spirits to take a hike then?"  
"Soon enough." Rebekah then puts the car in drive and mashes onto the gas. They pass several trees, all but a blur.  
"Do you think she'll let us back into her life?"  
"Bonnie will forgive you but after everything has been explained to her." Esther squeezes her daughter's shoulder.  
"I will stop killing or even drink on animals if that's what it takes to get my sister back." Rebekah knew Bonnie wouldn't want her killing and for her she would stop. She'd do anything to get Bonnie back. To become sisters again.  
"Right now we must prepare for her arrival. She will be very confused when she comes back to the future. We must all be there to guide her to show her we haven't forgotten her." Esther spoke, her word final. Rebekah leaned in her seat and hoped everything goes as planned or heads were going to spin.  
Qetsiyah had her head against the window, a small smile forming on her lips. She still remembered the first time she met Bonnie 2,000 year ago...


	2. 2,000 Years of Solitude

_Where have I fallen? Why is it so dark? Why is it so cold in my heart?_

I remember falling into a deep and dark abyss but where I am now is a mystery of its own. I can still feel the snow that I had died in but all I saw was black. I could still remember my last breath. I can still imagine the Angel dressed in white. I can still remember tears in my eyes.  
Where was I? Was I inside my head? Was I somewhere with no light at all? I don't remember anything after the fall. I cannot feel anything. I was absent of all my senses. I was just in darkness.  
Slowly pain siege my senses and all I could feel was it. I couldn't scream and couldn't move. Pain had me in its arms and I was hopeless. Was I in hell?  
 **No**.  
Who are you? You are not me.  
 **I am the Angel of Dreams and Wishes. I am here to guide you.**  
Why? Where am I?  
 **Why I do this is not important and you will find out where you are soon. Now breathe.**  
Breathe?  
 **You will slowly wake up but you need to breathe. You have to breathe. It will make the pain go away.**  
I inhale and exhale a few times and after a while the pain began to slip away. It's tight embrace no longer suffocated me.  
 **Your journey ahead is long. You had to fall before you rose again. You had to be broken before you could be fixed again. Bonnie Bennett, this is your chance to live again and make things right. You decide fate now and nothing is set in stone any longer. You are free of your chains and you can now fly out of your cage. You can no longer be controlled. You are free.**  
Free... Was I truly free?  
I jolt up. I blink and find myself in a gold colored bed. What the hell? I get up and check my surroundings. The bedroom was huge but it was styled in a way that reminded me of ancient Greece. Where am I? How did I- the angel! Has the Angel sent me back in time? Why?  
I then hear the door open and a beautiful mocha lady walks in gracefully. She wore odd clothing but they were made of the finest silk. She smiles at me.  
"The spirits warned me of your arrival. I have prepared clothes for you to change in." She gestures toward a wardrobe full of clothes. I gape at the clothes.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Queen Demetria of this land. My husband is king and you will meet him at supper. Right now we must change you out of your... odd clothing. Maids!" Queen?! Four maids walk into the room. They bow to their Queen. "They will help you get into your new clothes. They will then send you to supper. I will see you there, young one." She walks out of the room, leaving me with the maids. I shakily get up and let one of them guide me to my wardrobe.  
"Which dress would you like to wear?" One maid asked. I hesitated before pointing at one. She nods and pulls it out. I take a deep breath.  
"Out of curiosity, what year is it and where am I?" I asked one of the maids. The maid looked puzzled by my question but answered.  
"You're in Greece. This is the first century." Wait... This era sounds familiar. Where have I heard this before? The maids strip me before putting me in an elegant dress that was a bright blue. One of them guides me to the dining room.

-X-  
The Queen smiled when she sees me. I sit down at the dining table that could hold twenty people. The room itself could fit my whole upstairs. The King and Queen greet me.  
"This is my husband, King Cyrus." She gestures to the man besides her. He was wearing armor and was dripping with sweat. "He just came back from training with his warriors."  
"Hi."  
"Hello, child." He then turns to his wife. "How will we tell the others of her?"  
"I will merely tell them what the spirits told me. She was sent here by the spirits." The Queen replied then took a sip of wine. "Drink and eat child. You look ready to pass out." I put the goblet to my mouth and drank the sweet wine. It actually tasted good. I was impressed because I didn't like wine usually.  
"I only feed and serve the best of wine. Not the cheap commoner wine that they drink to get drunk on." I then began to get the lamb and other delicacies laid out in front of me. The fruits were fresh and delicious. I have not eaten this well and not throw up... Since... Since... I shake my head and dismiss the thoughts. I finish my plate and was beyond full. The King left to go deal with some affairs.  
"So, you're a witch?"  
"Yes," She smiled softly. "This land is safe for witches. You will be safe here."  
"Why are you treating me so well? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything... I just appear out of nowhere and you treat me so kind." Did she have some ulterior motive? Was she really telling the truth? But why would the spirits care about me? Maybe they were a different group of spirits... It is 2,000 years back in time so it would be a high possibility.  
"The spirits have told me of your arrival and you are a guest in my house so I'll treat you as one." The Queen then pauses. "What do you remember of your journeys beforehand?"  **Lie**. I heard the Angel whisper in my mind. I couldn't help but obey.  
"I don't remember much besides being here. I remember what I am and my first name but that is all."  
"Fascinating." The Queen then gets out of her chair. "I will get you accustomed no worries and I will treat you as my daughter who you oddly resemble." I do?  
"There is also a few other witches you will be meeting. One is waiting outside after I told her of what the spirits had in store." Another mocha skinned beauty walked swiftly into the dining room and bowed to the Queen. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the face of the woman. It was Qetsiyah. I gaped at the witch. I was in their era? This meant... no...  
"This is Qetsiyah." Qetsiyah smiled.  
"It's such an honor to meet someone the spirits have sent. I am Qetsiyah Bennett."  
"I'm Bonnie. It's nice to meet you." I shake her hand. A jolt of electricity passes through both of us. She smiles even more brightly.  
"Now Qetsiyah, do you mind showing her these lands? Be careful, dear. Bonnie has no memories and we worry she may get lost and people will take advantage of that."  
"Of course, I will protect her."  
"Also do you mind taking her to meet one of our coven members?"  
"Of course." Qetisyah nods. "We'll be gone now. Let's go." She held out a hand. I take it and she guides me out of the massive palace.  
-X-  
The city itself was a sight to behold. The architecture was beautiful and so were the dresses. The city was bustling with life but it didn't feel crowded. I could easily move through it with no problems and it wasn't loud like being in New York City. Qetsiyah had shown me around most of it and told me a few customs they have. The city was much more progressive for women which surprised me but Qetsiyah did warn me about not going alone at night. Things like that happened in all eras even mine so I simply nodded.  
It was odd talking to Qetsiyah... She was my ancestor and I was currently talking to her before even the immortal spell existed. She was just a witch and the Other Side hasn't been created. It was mind boggling to say the least. Still... Qetsiyah was different from when I interacted with her in the future. She was less cold and more alive. She had childish tendencies and seemed to trip over even air. It was just surreal seeing her like this.  
"One of our coven members should be here." I follow Qetsiyah into the forest and soon enough saw a patio. A man was sitting down, faced away, reading a book. I frown as I see Qetsiyah tip toe to the man. Was she trying to scare him?  
"You cannot sneak up on me, Qetsiyah." The man chuckled. The voice sounded familiar but I didn't know from where.  
"This is Bonnie. She is the one the spirits told the Queen about." The man turns around to face me. All my body froze. It can't be. Fear pumped into my veins and I was utterly petrified.  
"It's nice to meet you." Silas smiled. "I'm Silas." He walked up to me to shake my hand but I just stared at it.  
"She is not accustomed to our lifestyle. Apparently her memories are gone and all she remembers is what she is and her first name." Qetsiyah said quickly. "She's only interacted with a few people since she got here so the girl is probably a bit scared of new folks." Silas nodded.  
"I understand. I would react the same way if I was in your situation." He sympathized. I didn't need his sympathy. I didn't need his anything. I glare at him before moving towards Qetsiyah. He may still be human but I knew who he'd become. A monster. I will treat him accordingly. The rest of the discussion was between Qetsiyah and Silas about their coven. I paid little attention to it because it didn't pertain to me. I stayed behind Qetsiyah mostly because for some reason I felt safe around her. I felt much more comfortable with her than anyone else which is odd seeing as we barely even knew each other in the future. We were just working for a common goal: defeat Silas.  
It also dawned on me how me being here would affect the future. I mean if I am really here in the past then what could I accidentally change? Also does this mean they could have recognized me in the future or something? Time travel was such a hard thing to understand and I could barely wrap my head around how it works. It may be best for me not to dwell on those thoughts but instead think of why I am here. The Angel sent me back because of me being able to fix what made me suffer but that was a very vague statement and didn't help at all. I had to have some higher purpose to being here and some sort of mission but what was it? I had a feeling Silas was the main reason I was here but I didn't even know at this point. I sighed. Hopefully I can talk to the Angel again and he can give me some sort of direction. Qetsiyah turned to face me.  
"You look tired. Do you wish to travel back to the palace? You, after all, have had a long day I'm sure. You need rest so you can do some activities tomorrow." Qetsiyah asked.  
"I would love to."  
"We leave now. I will see you tomorrow hopefully, Silas." Qetsiyah then grabbed my hand and led me away. She was watching me with worried eyes.  
"What?"  
"You seemed quite cold towards Silas. It surprised me. Most women are immediately infatuated with him."  
"Well, I'm not."  
"Is there a particular reason?"  
"He just seems-" I bit my tongue. I frown as I couldn't talk anymore. Was the Angel stopping me from talking now?  
"Seems?"  
"I don't know." I sigh. "Are you two together?" Qetsiyah turned bright red.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"I don't now. You looked like you liked him."  
"I do, don't I?" She touched her face self-consciously. "He is a very kind man and obviously handsome but I don't foresee us working out. My parents want me to marry him but I want to marry someone I am more comfortable with. I also want to wait a while so I can focus on my magic." So her parents may be the reason why she married Silas. I know there is a slim chance but maybe I could steer her in a different direction. I can at least try to save her from her fate.  
"You should do that. You don't have to do what your parents want. Tell them you want to wait and want to study more magic before settling down. If they want you to marry then they should pick suitors that you are comfortable with and you see a future with. It's about what you want not what they want. It's your life and not theirs." Qetsiyah smiled.  
"I do not meet many women as outspoken as you are or as brave. I hope you also meet someone who you see yourself marrying."  
"I don't think I'll ever marry."  
"Why not?" I bit my lip. I couldn't say anything about my past so...  
"I highly doubt I am compatible with anyone and I also doubt anyone would be interested in me."  
"Silas seemed to be interested in you. He seemed to worry about you as well."  
"I would never marry him." I spat. We then stopped at the stairs leading up to the castle.  
"I hope to see you tomorrow. Please do rest when you are in your chambers." She waved bye to me before departing. I look up at the top of the stairs. I could only hope tomorrow I would not see Silas but fate would probably deny my request. I also prayed I could survive this new obstacle in my life but those also usually went unanswered.

-X-

I was walking to see the Queen before I headed off to bed to tell her I've arrived when I accidentally bump into someone. Even in the past I'm clumsy.

"Sorry," I look up and gasp. The face of my once best friend was staring down at me. This must be Amara! Something about her aura was off. My senses were telling me to stay away but I wondered why.

"It's fine." Amara said plainly. "Goodbye." She leaves quickly before I can say another word. I sigh. I carry on and find Demetria in what appeared to be a library. There were spell books everywhere!

"Hello child," Demertia beckoned me. "How was your day?"

"It was fine actually."

"Good," She continued. "Tomorrow I want you to meet one of my seers. I think she could shed some light on why you're here." A seer? All witches see bits and parts of the future and can sense things but seers were the real deal. They had a much better sight into the future and other things. I had never met one before but had read about them in one of my grimoires.

"I would love that, thank you."

"Goodnight my child, may only good dreams greet you tonight."

_Third POV (Past, ancient Greece)_

Silas ground his teeth not knowing why Bonnie seemed to react so coldly towards him. Had he said something wrong? Qetsiyah said she needed to adjust but he saw that there was more to it but he didn't know what.  
He tried to include her in their conversation so she didn't feel left out but she'd only glare at him and answer with one word. She stayed beside Qetsiyah mostly and would stare at him with hatred. He had also tried to shake her hand at the beginning but she pretended as if he didn't. He didn't know what he had done to deserve to be treated so coldly by the witch he's barely known for a day.  
He then found himself worrying over the very witch that seemed to despise his own existence. She looked very tired and was swaying slightly. He had asked if she wanted to sit down but replied "no" and then looked the other direction. Qetsiyah then offered to leave and she answered her with a smile. She started walking immediately after Qetsiyah said bye.

He then dismissed his thoughts pertaining to the witch, Bonnie. He had other things he needed to deal with and then there was Amara, Qetsiyah's handmaiden. She usually consisted in his thoughts but he forgot about her completely when he was talking to the witch.

Qetsiyah saw Silas sitting by himself reading another book. It was still sunset so her parents wouldn't expect her home now. She sat next to him on the marble bench.  
"Is she alright?"  
"Yes, she does not seem to have taken a liking to you though." Qetsiyah chuckled.  
"I could tell. Is there a reason she didn't take a liking to me? I'm curious."  
"Why, so you can persuade her into liking you?" Qetsiyah could tell Silas held an interest in Bonnie but she didn't have any interest in him at all. "I am escorting her again tomorrow. You can tagalong and converse with her. She may not be as distant once she's rested and adjusted a bit. She is quite passionate about magic by the way."  
"Why are you telling me this?" Silas looked at his life long friend. It was no secret it was awkward between the two because of Qetsiyah's parents wanting her to marry him. He was too infatuated with Amara. He has talked to Amara some but their conversations were brief. Amara seemed interested in him but Silas found his interest in her dropping.

"I know you know I like you but someone put this into perspective for me. We aren't very compatible and you only see me as a friend, not as a lover. I cannot be with someone I am not comfortable with and doesn't return those feelings so tonight consider my parents' engagement proposal null and void." Qetsiyah smiled and got up. "And now that that is cleared up I best be heading home. I think you have a witch to win over."  
"Goodbye old friend."  
"Goodbye," Qetsiyah waved goodbye towards her friend. "I wish you luck!" Qetsiyah walked home and felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest.

**Third POV (Present, Mystic Falls)**

Kol was laying on the rooftop of his house. It wouldn't be long until he'd be reunited with his sister after all this time. It felt like a lifetime ago since he's seen her. Perhaps it has. He and his family have been forming a plan to get back Bonnie. She was currently in the clutches of the Salvatores. It made Kol angry at the group. He would rather kill them to be honest. They after all aren't the most reliable friends but he knew Bonnie would be angry at him when she awakes. Kol then senses someone coming onto the roof but didn't look to see who it was. The person then sat next to him.  
"Many say there isn't much to be thankful for but I beg to differ." Qetsiyah looked up at the sky. "What are you thankful for?"  
"You already know the answer." Kol rolled his eyes. He found the question childish but also amusing.  
"What are you thankful for, Qetsiyah?"  
"My sister, friends, and magic." She smiled sadly. "I am thankful for not going down the dark path that was destined for me. I am thankful that my sister, Bonnie, who saved me from that. She saved us all." Qetsiyah heard a faint noise. She turned to see a Kol lookalike walking towards them.  
"Hello brother."  
"Hello, Henrik." Henrik smirked.  
"It's time." Kol gets up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I am going to retrieve Bonnie's body." Kol replied. "Henrik is going to pretend to be me. Him and Rebekah are going to go distract the mystic falls gang."  
"What am I going to do?"  
"You and Esther will be getting a room ready for her. You need to put very strong protection spells on her room just in case those kids decide to attack." They leap from the roof to the balcony. Qetsiyah landed gracefully due to her magic. The three walk to the living room where Esther was waiting for them.  
"We need to tell them." Esther spoke.  
"Tell them  _what_  exactly? Hey your friend Bonnie is currently time traveling to two different eras. She actually saved us and we were BFFs." Kol was beyond irritated at this point. He had nothing to say to the group.  
"We don't need another war to worry about." Esther shook her head.  
"Have they... Have they found Mikael yet?"  
"No,"  
"Still no signs of Amara?"  
"No, she is awake though. Amara will definitely make an appearance soon enough. She is probably still mad about the whole I made her a statue thing." Qetsiyah chuckled. Oh how she wished Amara was still a statue.  
"I'm sure she is more pissed about the Silas thing." They then hear a loud bang coming from the house.  
"Where the bloody hell is Klaus?" Rebekah stormed into the room with a pair of scissors in her hand.  
"Avoiding you probably." Henrik chuckled.  
"What were you doing with those scissors?"  
"I was trying to cut his hair. It's a bit too long for my liking." She pouted. "I cut Elijah's hair earlier."  
"That explains why I haven't seen him."  
"Where is Klaus?" Rebekah demanded.  
"I don't know." Kol actually didn't know where his brother went off to. Finn then came into the room with a guilty expression.  
"What happened?" Rebekah knew her older brother too well.  
"I tried to stop the two really but Elijah made me feel so guilty..."  
"They went to the Salvatore house." Kol deadpanned.  
"Are they trying to mess up everything?" Henrik looked toward his mother. "Okay, new plan. Kol you go and see what those two are doing. Rebekah you will retrieve Bonnie's body. Qetsiyah and Esther get the room prepared and the spells done. Finn you come with me. We have an immortal witch to track down." They all nodded and left to do their tasks. Finn follows after his brother to find where Silas had ran off to.

At this point Kol was ready to murder his older brothers. Elijah had let his emotions cloud his better judgement and Klaus well... He was a different situation entirely. Kol saw his brothers through the window of the Salvatore house. They were both sitting on the couch talking to the group. It was about trivial things but their presence alone made the whole group tense and suspicious. He sees Rebekah quietly sneak through the back and quickly searches the rooms. Stefan had definitely sensed something was off and looked toward the back of the house. Kol sighed and knew he needed to buy Rebekah more time. He heads to the front and let's himself in.  
"So this is where you two ran off to." Kol glared at his brothers. They both shrugged.  
"It's Christmas Eve, brother. I thought it would be nice to make amends."  
"Klaus," Kol knew Elijah was stalling. Klaus tilted his head. "You knew I had a whole plan laid out and I specifically told you to stay in the house."  
"You cannot order me around. Not when she's involved."  
"You are letting your instincts cloud your judgement brother. I know you want to see her but-"  
"Don't talk about things you don't understand." Klaus stood up to his full height. "She's my mate."  
"She's my sister." The rest watched on confused.  
"If anyone is going to tell them then it's me." Klaus growled.  
"No." Kol knew his brother was itching for a fight due to his werewolf instincts going haywire.  
"Tell us what?" Caroline glared at them.  
"This isn't just about you Klaus. It's what's best for her. You are letting your instincts control you and that is hurting more than its helping. Think about her not about you." Kol could see the pain in his brother's eyes but he could not let this go on. Klaus could ruin everything they've worked so hard to accomplish, getting Bonnie back.  
"We need answers." Elena Gilbert stood in front of Kol. Kol was seething inside and wanted nothing more than to snap her neck. She after all had the face of three bitches that tried to kill his sister. What was so special about her anyway? She looked so generic and Kol was sure here was nothing magical about the doppelganger's pussy. Kol then saw a flash of blonde. He smirked. At least his sister got Bonnie's body and they didn't suspect a thing.  
"You want answers?" Kol chuckled. "Go to the cave where you found our names and story written on it. Now if you don't mind I will be taking my idiotic brothers home." Elijah and Klaus follow after their brother. Kol stayed silent most of the trip not wanting to waste his breath on them. He should have known they would have done something like this... They come home and find Rebekah at the door waiting for them.

"You better be glad I was able to retrieve Bonnie's body without getting caught! You two almost ruined everything!" Rebekah yelled. "UGH!" She storms up to her room cursing them as she left. Kol knew tonight was going to be a long night.

-X-

The group had argued about going to the caves but Alaric and Damon went to investigate. They found where Kol had told them to look easily. Nothing had changed and they felt like they were wasting their breath. That was until Alaric saw something off. Alaric squinted and saw something off. He brushed the dirt and saw a familiar name:  **Bonnie**. He didn't know what to do and what to think.

"Damon," Was all he could say. The Salvatore brother came over and saw the name.  
"It looks like Bonnie's handwriting."  
"It's not like it, it is  _it_."  
"Alaric-"  
"The writing itself is 1,000 years old and Bonnie has a unique signature." How is this possible?  
"Time travel" A dark figure walks into the room. The figure slowly walks into the light of the cave. The beautiful mocha woman stood at her height and watched them with saddened eyes.  
"Qetsiyah," Damon whispered.  
"When Bonnie 'died' she was given the gift to time travel. She is currently in a magic coma that protects her body. She is alive but her soul itself is 2,000 years back in time." She held out a hand. "I am on your side but if anyone stands between me and my sister... I will kill them. Make no mistake of that." Qetsiyah stared into his eyes. He felt his insides freeze. Damon and Alaric couldn't believe what Qetsiyah had just told them. There was no such thing as time travel.

"Why are you doing all of this?"  
"Bonnie is my sister. I will do anything for my sister even if I have to rip out someone's heart. Even if I have to murder thousands upon thousands. Even if I have to set this world on fire. There will never be anyone more important than her." Qetsiyah said simply. "I will gladly rip this world limp from limp if she asked. Do you understand?" They both nodded. All the suffering, all the death, all the years of solitude, were all worth it in the end. She would do it all over again just for her. Qetsiyah wanted to prove to her sister that she did not forget about her. Forget about her sacrifices she's made. Never.  
Bonnie had given her a chance she did not deserve. Bonnie was selfless until the very end. She had seen her sister when she was smiling and when she was a breaking into pieces. 2,000 years hasn't changed her. Qetsiyah saw the fire in her eyes and remembered the green eyes too well. The memories were rushing back. There were no words to describe her sister.  
Her smile was sunshine while her eyes held a fiery spirit that could never be tamed. Inside was a tender heart. Underneath her skin was a never ending storm.  
Bonnie Bennett, she was a Queen in her own right.

"Time travel is impossible..."

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to Bonnie Bennett." She smiled at the thought of her sister. "I would tell you the story but you two seem to not believe and deem me insane. Hmm... You will be begging for an answer soon enough..." She steps into the darkness and disappeared. Alaric and Damon for once were at a loss of words. They knew they needed to get back to the Salvatore house immediately and check on everyone. Damon grunts when he feels his phone vibrating. Stefan was calling him.

"What?"

"Bonnie's body is missing."

Bonnie's POV

The sun was rising in the sky and I wanted some alone time before Qetsiyah arrived. After all that had happened I really need a moment to think and take it all in. It's not every day I go back 2,000 years in time by an Angel because I died.

I walk over to a beautiful pond that was part of the palace's land. The view was simply enchanting. I could stare at it for hours. I relax on a tree and put my hand in the cool clear water. It was so quiet I could actually think about what has happened. I had time traveled back in time and had met a human Qetsiyah and Silas. I had even briefly met Amara. She had Elena's face but something about her made her feel off.

What was I going to do? If I killed Silas then no immortals would ever exist but then no doppelgangers would exist either. Meaning Elena would no longer be there in the future. She and everyone else would either change or not existed at all. They may have forgotten about me but I wasn't that cruel. Years of friendship cannot vanish overnight and loyalty didn't just disappear. Did that make me an idiot? Did it make me seem foolish? My kindness did it make me weak? Was I a pushover to them? I no longer knew the answer. In this case, maybe I didn't want to know.  
I was stuck. I wish I had someone to talk to but my choices were slim and I'm sure Silas would kill me if I talked to him about it. What was I going to do? I was all alone again. No one to help me and no one to lend me a hand. Like always. No one cared for little Miss Bonnie Bennett because she can fix everything. In reality I couldn't. I tried to fix everything and look where I was. Alone.  
A hand goes into the water and picks up a rock. I look to see who it was but see the Angel. I gape. Maybe some of my prayers are starting to be answered.  
"You-"  
"Hello, Bonnie." The Angel smiled. "Beautiful isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is. But I need answers. What am I supposed to do here? I have no idea how I can kill Silas without it backfiring or anything."  
"Why do you need to kill him?" I was shell shocked by this question.  
"He destroyed everything! Didn't you say I could fix everything that's caused me pain? He made me feel pain."  
"That sounds like a last resort more than fixing it."  
"He destroyed everything."  
"I am not saying that he is a good person nor am I saying he's bad. Think about it this way. You are 2,000 years back in time and you now see Silas. The Silas you knew is not the same as the one in this time. Killing him now is killing an innocent." What? Silas was a monster.  
"But he'll become a monster if we don't stop him." I was beyond irritated at this point. Didn't he see if we left Silas to his own devices it will only end the same as it had before I came back? Then me coming back here was meaningless.  
"He could become it. It's a possible future. At this point the future can still change, Bonnie. You can change this. History can be rewritten with a better ending. You can change it all." The Angel sighed. "The greatest trick history pulled on us is making us think who were the bad and the good guys." He takes his hand out of the pond and hands me a smooth solid black rock.

"Now, what are you going to do, Bonnie Bennett?"


End file.
